Annabeth or Artemis
by Victorious4ever
Summary: Percy is caught between Annabeth or Artemis
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth or Artemis? By Victorious4ever

Percy's POV

I am confused on who I love. Annabeth had left me for Nico and I was alone. I didn't know that Annabeth would come back crawling, but my strong emotions for her never disappeared. But oh, my new love is beautiful, talented, and bright. She is what I used to live for before this crisis happened. And by crisis I mean: me not knowing who to chose.

Annabeth and I had been friends from the beginning. Since that first quest we had together along with Grover, we had fallen in love. But unfortunately, Athena, Annabeth's mom, didn't approve of our relationship so we were broken up out of her mother's sheer hate of Poseidon, my father, and I guess she doesn't dislike Hades as much as my dad. It was the last day of camp when she told me we can no longer love one another and that Athena will curse us both if we should ever be back together, and I could see in her peircing gray eyes that she was broken. But with a stern face, she kissed me good-bye.

So this summer, the summer I was finally eighteen with a Ford Fusion as a gift from my second step dad Paul Blofis, I was ready for love and adventure. But as soon as I got to camp, I caught Annabeth and Nico kissing deeply by the new Hades cabin. Filled with rage I went up to him, punched him in the nose, and grabbed my bag filled of clothes, ambrosia, nectar, and money, and stormed out of the Camp Half-Blood borders. I wonder how Chiron will react to discover I was never coming back. EVER.

I just kept taking trains to random places untill I found myself to be in the country. There were forests and mountains but I was still so angry that I didn't care I was lost. I started into the forest but soon did I realize there was a girl in the water. Girl didn't fit the perspective, she was a woman. As crazy as this sounds, she was a familiar woman.

"Goddess Artemis?" I projected through the forest to the beautiful _woman_ standing before me. She turned with her auburn braid neatly running down her spine. I wanted to run because she would probably blast me to pieces but I was to stunned at her beauty. She came torward me "Ah, Perceus Jackson. I was awaiting your presence." She sighed. "Uh….. Why exactly?" I said confused. "For whatever reason you came to my territory for I could sense your coming here and I almost shot you with my arrow." She giggled a little. Her laugh was enchanting. We stared for a moment and she looked down awkardly and said, "Come, are you not hungry?" In a daze I recited "Yes. But why did you decide to grow?". There was a long pause and she replied, "I wanted a change, is that so horrible?" Without thinking I spoke, " You look beautiful that way." She blushed with golden cheeks, "Wow, um thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Foreword: I would like to thank the people who have added my story to their favorites list and replied back to me. I have taken a huge break from writing- two years. I would also like to apologize for me not writing another chapter for that long. I have been listening to all of your replies, and taking them into consideration as I keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

Annabeth's POV:

I never meant to hurt Percy. I just convinced myself that we weren't meant for each other. I etched the facts in my brain: Butterflies and pure happiness doesn't make it right. Truly loving someone with all of your heart doesn't make you a respectable demi-god hero. Life will go on. I love Nico now.

The more I say it to myself; the more I believe it. I guess.

Nico is a wonderful boyfriend during the school year he emailed me a lot and I guess you could say that things just happened. He was like an escape from reality. A disturbingly wrong way to lift myself from Percy's grasp on my heart. I know he is so young and naïve, but that is what makes it work. His inexperience is such an advantage that I can't give it up. Until the first day of camp…

I knew that it would be a shock to Percy, and I didn't want him to find out the way that he did. Nico and I had agreed to tell Percy when he arrived, but I was anxious and needed a distraction from the situation. And what better way to free myself than do a little smooching? I didn't do anything wrong did I? As I was floating from the sensation of the kiss, I forgot about Percy, but reality punched its way into Nico's face by Percy's fist!

I saw his face- filled with unresolved feelings, anguish, and betrayal as he hurt Nico. But there was this brief moment that he looked into my eyes. I felt my soul shatter as if it were a delicate ice sculpture awaiting a single deathly push onto a dark, dusty floor. My eyes burned with tears that I cold-heartedly held back. In Percy's eyes were an ocean of broken memories and pieces of my heart. It was as if they sent me a telepathic message, _I loved you. I was good to you. Why?_ He turned, and I knew that I had lost him.

As I saw him run away, I said nothing. I looked back at Nico and his crouched body and bloody nose surrounded by concerned campers. I heard Chiron's voice in low and disapproving tone, "What the hell did you do Annabeth?" With a numb heart, I said, "What have I done?" I slowly walked away with shocked eyes and shameful feelings. I looked into the sky and whispered, "Why mom?" I sat there until all I saw was darkness, and fell into another dimension.


End file.
